GoldenGlobes: A Niley Moment
by L0VEisREALx3
Summary: random one shot based off a rumor, technically Niley. uhh really random, rants and comments about golden globes encouraged :


**So uh here's a completely random one shot that I just wrote instead of doing my homework. I was just watching and reading stuff about the golden globes and I came across a rumor that said Joe and Kevin were trying to get Nick to talk to Miley and finally he did. I just felt the need to write about it, cause you know I'm a loser like that.**

**Still In Love With You will hopefully be updated this week, but I'm not completely sure. I have a lot of stuff going on because it's the end of my quarter at school. I'll try to work on it as much as possible though so I can get it up sometime this week/weekend. Thanks, review if you'd like.**

"Nick!" Joe called for the fifth time, while waving a hand in front of his younger brother's face.

"Yeah, sorry, man. What was that?" Nick said shaking his head and focusing back on Joe.

Joe shook his head frustrated. He exchanged a look with his older brother and he gave a slight nod.

"Nick, you have two options" Joe started while Nick stared at him blankly.

"Option one," he continued, "You go talk to Miley"

"Option two," Kevin interrupted, "Joe and I will go talk to Miley _for _you"

Nick had a horrified expression on his face and he look at his brothers. He searched their features for a hint of a joke, but they were both strictly business.

"What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"You've been staring at her like all night, just go talk to her," Joe said.

"What? Psh, no, I haven't-" Nick was cut off by a look from his older brother, "Okay, maybe. Like once or twice. It's not a big deal."

"Oh really?" Kevin said, raising an eyebrow, "So last night you just _happened_ to want to stay home from James Bond, which you love so don't even try to make up something, and sit in your room all night and google Miley?"

"I didn't-" Nick began to protest.

"Delete your history, bro," Joe said smirking at him.

"Listen, even if did want to go talk to her, which I don't, we wouldn't have anything to talk about. Like what would I even say? 'Hey Miley, It's been a while. Haven't talked to you since the last awards show we tried to awkwardly make conversation at'"

"Just go up to her and be like, 'Hey, sorry your movie didn't win' and let it go from there," Joe advised.

"I still don't think I should-"

"Do you really want us to go tell her what you've been up to lately?" Kevin said.

"No." Nick said defeated, "Okay, I'll go. But don't be surprised if she refuses to talk to me or slaps me…I'd probably deserve it." he added as an after thought.

"It'll be fine" Joe assured him, "We'll be right here watching, and if something seems to be going wrong we'll spring into action and rescue you!"

Nick rolled his eyes, but got up and started making his way through the people that were milling around.

He could see Miley sitting with her mom and dad.

_She loved her family._ It was one of the things that had first attracted Nick to her. She loved them wholeheartedly and tried to think about them before making decisions. She loved to hang out with them and she wasn't embarrassed to bring them places.

He could feel the lump in his throat growing as he approached her. None of them were looking even remotely at him. He stopped right in front of Billy Ray. They were still engulfed in their conversation. Nick took a deep breath.

"Ahem" he coughed politely interrupting their conversation.

The three of them looked up at him. Billy Ray smiled and held out a hand greeting the boy for the second time that night. It made Nick slightly uncomfortable that he was still so friendly towards him and his brothers. Tish's face was a little harder to read. Outwardly, she was smiling gently, but in her eyes Nick could practically hear her thoughts '_What is he doing here coming up to us after hurting my baby girl?'_ Nick couldn't see Miley's face as she had suddenly become very engrossed by her hands in her lap.

"What brings you here, Nick?" Billy Ray asked him.

"I was, uh, just wondering if, I could maybe, uh, borrow Miley for a second?" He said. He had intended that to come out a lot more smoother than it had. Instead he had stood there a stammered out the words, looking like a foolish boy. Although, in the end that's what he was.

"Nick, I think we're a little busy here right now, so if you could just-" Tish started.

"No, its okay, Mom," Miley said looking up for the first time since Nick had approached the family. Brown met blue as they made eye contact for the second time that night. Nick was just as breath taken as he was the first time.

Miley stood up from her seat and stepped over her dad to get to Nick. They moved slightly away from her parents, just out of earshot, but close enough (Nick assumed) that t hey could bail her out if need be.

_She was beautiful. _The train of her dress floated behind her gracefully and Nick found himself entranced by her for a moment.

"You look beautiful" he blurted out before he had time to gather his thoughts. He felt like smacking himself in the head. _Way to be subtle Nick_ he thought to himself.

"Um, thanks" she said blushing slightly and looking at the ground, "You look nice too."

_She was always polite to him_. Even after everything. She couldn't help it, it was what she was raised to act like. Nick had always liked that about her. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten this about her. After all the things he had heard her say about him and his brothers, it was hard to remember that she really was just a polite southern girl.

Nick swallowed loudly. He wasn't used to feeling this awkward around her. It was the first time they had actually been face to face talking alone since… everything. Sure, there had been premieres and award shows and performances, but they had always managed to stay within a group of people which made things easier.

"I'm sorry Bolt didn't win" he said sincerely.

"Hey, you win some, you lose some" she said breezily.

_She was always modest._ Even though she deserved not to be. She had every right to brag and go around flaunting. She could be throwing a tantrum about not winning or bad mouthing the movie that had won, but she didn't.

"I saw it" he confessed, "Selena and I went over break… it was good"

She flinched slightly at the mention of Selena's name. He instantly regretted bringing her up.

"You brought your girlfriend on a date to your ex-girlfriends movie?" Miley asked him while raising her eyebrow.

_She was confident_. She spoke her mind. She never didn't ask a question just because it was awkward. She wasn't afraid to call him or anybody else out. She wasn't afraid of anything or so it seemed to Nick.

"It wasn't really a date" Nick backtracked running his hand through his hair, an obvious sign of nervousness, "We just went as friends…"

"Mmhmm" Miley said nodding, obviously not believing him. Nick felt the urge to explain everything to her, even though she hadn't asked him.

"We're just, uh, hanging out, getting to know each other" he offered as an explanation.

"Well, that's good" Miley said flashing a smile, "I'm happy for you guys"

Nothing in her voice conveyed anything other than her happiness, but after all she was an actress so Nick wasn't exactly sure.

"Yeah," Nick said, wanting to get off of that topic, "How about you and Justin?"

Secretly, Nick was dying for answers about that. He had heard the rumors, read the stories, seen the pictures, but still he was unsure what was going on between them.

"We're good, thanks" Miley said betraying nothing.

_She was good at keeping secrets. _She hinted. She told half-truths, but she never gave up the deepest of her secrets. She was good at deflecting questions. She had done it for almost two years with him before giving up the act and even then she still held his most precious secrets close to her.

Nick nodded slowly and they stood there embraced by an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Nick?" Miley asked pulling him out of it thoughts. He couldn't help, but notice how good his name sounded coming from her mouth, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

She had enough of small talk, he could tell. She was getting down to business.

"I don't know" Nick answered honestly, "I've just been thinking about us a lot lately. I guess since it's been over a year, you know? It's like everything that's been happening just reminds me of us…"

She nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean…" she said softly, "It's like everyday you're like 'oh a year from now we were performing together' or 'this was the last day he called me' or 'I watched his videos all night and woke up late for an interview'. It's hard to believe it's been a year."

_She understood him._ It seemed like he never had to explain himself to her. She could sum up his thoughts better than he could. She was able to verbalize things that Nick had barely come to understand himself.

"Exactly…" he said. He looked up to the ceiling as if looking for a sign from God. "We were good together" he whispered, not meeting her eyes.

"We were" she agreed, one side of her mouth lifted up into a half smile. That simple statement conveyed everything really. The bitter sweetness of their failed relationship, it showed that they couldn't go back, they could only move forward.

"Do you think we ever could be again?" Nick asked her nervously. He was scared that he had taken the dive and asked her that question. He was scared of the answer. He was scared that she was completely over him.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she considered the question thoughtfully. He waited breathlessly for her answer.

"Maybe," she said honestly, "maybe one day, when we're older and our lives have settled down more. I don't know, Nick. I can't tell you what will happen in a day, in a week, in a year, in five years, ten years. But I know that right now, we can't work."

Nick nodded slowly, knowing that she was right. They were both too busy to keep a relationship alive at this point. Maybe with someone who could follow them around all the time, but not with someone who was equally as busy.

"I meant it when I said be happy, Nick" she said and she smiled sadly at him before walking away.

_She always knew the perfect thing to say._

**So if that was kind of confusing, the italics was Nick remembering all the things he loves about Miley. It ended kind of sad, yeah. A Miley blowup would have been awesome, but the way I see it I feel like Miley is above that, you know? It seems like she's in a really good place right now and I hope this story showed that.**

**Oh and if anyone wants to rant about how awkward the Ryan Seacrest interview thing was, please feel free to do it to me and I'll be sure to rant back, seriously, most awkward television moment I've ever witnessed.**

**Peace, yo.**


End file.
